Emily
by Celtic karate
Summary: Two children's quest to find their parents. T for now. Told from various POV, title reflects POV.
1. Emily

A/N: so I wanted to write another story about Emily; William just showed up. This takes place in 2010, so Emily I think is 16 and Will is 9. Events of IWTB did occur. R&R, please?

Emily

I stood in the waiting room watching all the people in lab coats and scrubs walk or run to various rooms. But I didn't see the person I was waiting for. My wig itched and I longed to take it off as well as the contacts that changed my eye color. I knew it was dangerous to be outside, but I needed to see her face. Finally I saw a mane of red hair encased in a set of pale blue scrubs. She was a vision. She was petite, only about 5- feet, 3- inches tall. But the way she carried herself made her seem so much taller. Her red hair fell past her shoulders and was braided at the back of her head. Her heels made up for some of her height as she walked alongside a priest. She seemed to be arguing with him about something.

I would use my gifts to get inside her head then and there to hear what their saying but I don't know if anyone else working in this hospital will sense me and take me back to the hybrids. So instead I let some of my barriers down and let my powers seep out into the hospital. I was a water bug in a lake; you know I am there but can't get rid of me. I let my senses sweep the place. There was no one who could sense me in the surrounding three miles. I breathed a sigh of relief and let my conscience seep into the red-haired women. Sometimes I hate this gift I have, and other times I love it. The priest was saying the women had no control over what the hospital does about some of its patients. He seemed like a bureaucratic Asshole to me. And it seems the women agreed with me. I left her mind and left the hospital; I would come back tomorrow, and eventually I would muster up the courage to introduce myself to her.

I feel like I must get to know her. My dreams since I was 14 years old have shown me images of this red-haired women and a tall dark-haired man with a little girl I knew was myself. I felt compelled to find them and I let my heart guide me. And it led me to Our Lady of Sorrow's Hospital, to this waiting room, on this day, to this woman. I wish I could remember her name, but my early years are kind of fuzzy to me. And listening to her thoughts didn't help me; contrary to popular beliefs people do not think their own name.

I made it back to my hotel room and went into the bathroom taking off my wig and letting my red hair free, it fell to my shoulders; just a few inches longer then the woman in the hospital. I set the brown wig aside and reached for my contact case. I took the green contacts out and let my icy-blues shine. I went over to the hotel desk and grabbed the chair and brought it back into the bathroom.

I set it down in front of the mirror, but it was too short. So I snapped my fingers and the chair went back to where it was originally. I called the front desk and asked if they had a stool or something I could sit on and still see the mirror. Five minutes later a bellhop knocked with my stool. I tipped him a five and he left. Sitting on the stool in front of the sink and mirror I plugged up the sink and let it fill with water. When it was full I turned off the water and called his name.

"William."

"Emily." He greeted me, his face appearing in the water. He was a small boy for being nine years old. His hair was so dark it was almost black and his eyes were just as blue as mine.

"I found her William. I found our Mother."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily 2

A week passed and I still haven't worked up the courage to talk to the women; I have observed her, both with my eyes and my mind, every day this week. But I now at least remembered her name: Dana Scully. Now if only I could remember the man's name. I was leaving in a few days to get William and bring him back here, but first I needed my money. I hopped a bus to DC and went into the bank; I closed my accounts, both checking and savings and took my quarter of a million dollars and left. I walked to the bus station and bought a Greyhound ticket to Wyoming, to William.

1,553 miles later I arrived in Wyoming. There was a small farm about five miles away from the bus stop. Just outside the gate to the property there was a small pond used by the wildlife. I crouched by the water and said his name like I had done the previous week.

"William."

"Emily"

"Did you sweep the area for Hybrids?"

"Yes Emily I did. We are clear for at least a 5 mile circle."

"OK Will. Jeez; you look like your 5, act like your 10, talk like an adult; but you are only 9."

"Not my fault I am small."

"No your right. Back on topic please. Do you want to come back with me?"

"Yes. These people are nice and they love me, but they are not my parents. I want my real mom and dad."

"I thought that you would say that. Now we just need to figure a way to get you legally out; I'm not kidnapping you."

"Foster Care!" Both William and I exclaim at the same time.

"Okay now when you get into the system I can make you disappear. But the hard part is getting you in the system in the first place."

"I already have a plan. Wait until I contact you."

"Got it. Talk later."

Five days passed and I spent my time practicing speeches I could give Dana Scully when I saw her. Finally I was washing my face on the sixth day when the water in my sink flashed the ice-blue of William's eyes. And his face came to me in the water of the sink.

"Emily."

"William."

"I am in a social worker's office about to be sent to a foster home."

"Good I am coming. Stall her; I'll be there in five minutes." I ended the contact and hurried to get dressed and put my contacts in. Five minutes later I was walking into the CPS building.

William was sitting near the entrance waiting for me. He saw me and headed my way. I quietly turned around and left the building. We walked a block away from the building then hailed a cab to take us back to the hotel I was sleeping in.

"Do we want to stay here another night or see if there is a bus heading east?" I asked him as he sat down on one of the twin beds in the room.

"You're in charge Em."

"We leave tomorrow then. Get some rest."

"Have you talked to her yet Em?"

"No I have no idea what to say to her. I mean it's not like I can just walk up to her and say: 'Hey ma'am I am the daughter you thought died. Well I'm not dead, I have powers and I've brought you your biological son who also has powers. And we need help to live normally.' Yea like that would go over well Will."

"Maybe you can tell her that. I mean use different words but catch her when she is leaving the hospital. Or wait. Can you listen to her thoughts now?"

"Yeah. After the first two days I could slide into her thoughts without thinking about it. It has been the same even here. Distance doesn't seem to matter; like with you and me."

"Can you dig through her memories?"

"Yea, it takes me awhile because I don't want her to feel me."

"Make memories of yourself as a child appear in her head and do the same for me."

"I don't need to for you; you're always on her mind. She regrets having to give you up, but she couldn't protect you." I do as he suggests and find it's easier than I thought. Images of me as a three year old are near the forefront of her mind. I start slowly by bringing up my name. Today that is enough; tomorrow I will do more."

I laid down on the other twin bed and try to get some sleep.

Two days later I am back at the hospital with William. I want to observe Dana for a few more days. William focuses on the other people around while I focus of Dana. I have decided to talk to her tomorrow as she heads home. Though I still have no clue about what to say to her. But for my sake and William's sake, I need to speak to her. We need our mother. I want a mother.

I let myself dig up memories in Dana Scully; memories of myself as a three year old. I can see its affecting her. I need to talk to her soon. I return to the hotel with William.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow, Liam. As she is leaving for the night. I am just going to come right out and introduce us. If she doesn't believe me; I'll let her take some blood to run. Will you let her take some from you to, Liam?"

"Yes."

"Good. Get some sleep." He lays down on one of the beds as I take the other. Soon we are both asleep.

The next day finds us back at the hospital, both of us carrying a small bag with our belongings. We don't have much. About a week's worth of clothes, and extra pair of shoes and a couple books for each of us. And in mine I had all of my money and our paperwork. We are both extra vigilant today, and I bring no memories of me to Dana Scully's mind.

She still seems different, her thoughts bring me and Liam up on her own. Finally she heads into her office to pack up and head home. I grab Liam's hand and we make our way to her car. We wait near her car and I turn to Liam.

"When she gets close run into her; so I can start a conversation."

"Got it." Just then the doors to the garage open and Dana Scully steps out. She walks towards us and when she gets three or four feet away Liam runs off towards her. He ends up bowling her over.

I run up to both of them yelling. "Liam! There is no need to run." Then turning towards her I say in a softer voice: "I am sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine." I help her stand up and grab her briefcase.

"Do you work here?" I decide to play dumb.

"Yes I do. I'm Dr. Scully."

"Dana Scully?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Ok so I am really nervous about this so I am just going to say it; even if you don't believe us. My name is Emily Sim and this is William Fox Scully."

As I finish speaking all the blood drains out of her face. She swayed and I grabbed her.

"I am willing to submit to blood tests to prove my identity." The thought of having concrete proof seemed to snap her out of it. She stood up straight and some color returned to her face.

"Come on then." She turned around and led us back into the main part of the hospital. As we walked Liam's voice came into my head. _You're not going to tell her about our powers? _I replied back to him in the same way. _No. Let her get the proof of who we are before we tell her what we are._

She led us back into her office. She shut the door leading to another Doc's office and locked it. She then left the room and returned a few minutes later with supplies to take blood. She placed them on her desk and rolled up her sleeves. She took a vial of her own blood, sealed it and labeled it. She then turned to me. I sat down in a chair and held my arm out for her to take my blood. After she finished labeling mine Liam held out his arm, so she took his blood too.

"How long until you get the results back?" I asked her

"Two days."

"Then we will return in two days' time. Come on Liam lets go get some stuff." Liam grabbed my hand and we left. We took a taxi to a Goodwill where we both bought a coat. Liam's was a blue heavy parka and mine was a dark brown leather coat that looked like it came from Banana Republic. We also bought a pair of winter boots each. Then we paid for our stuff and took another taxi back to the hotel.

We stayed there for the next day and half of the following day. Finally it was time to return to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here is the results, not that we had any doubts who they were. By the way Liam is Emmy's nickname for William. The full first names were only used to complete the water summoning.

Emily 3

We walked straight into Dana's office; she was waiting for us at her desk. She was pouring over paperwork. She looked pale and astonished, but she looked up when we came in. From the tenor of her thoughts I thought she expected us to be Father Ybarra; whoever that is.

"Do you have the results?"

"Right here." She lifted the paperwork in her hands up as she spoke.

"Well?" Liam asked her in a way only a nine year old could.

She pulled out one of the papers and read: "In the case of 'Emily Sim''s parentage. The mother is Dana Katherine Scully, MD." She then switched to the other paper in her hands and continued reading: "In the case of 'William Fox Scully''s parentage. The mother is Dana Katherine Scully, MD, and the father is Fox William Mulder." She looked back up at us to see us smiling and tears streaming down my face. She came around her desk and wrapped her arms around me and let me cry into her shoulder. I had proven who we were to her. I was one step closer to having a mother. Finally, when I had no more tears I picked my head up from her shoulder. She wiped the last of my tears from my face then turned towards Liam.

She knelt down in front of him; her eyes searching his face. Finding what she was looking for; she swept him up in her arms and hugged him to her. She muttered "my son" over and over again as tears fell down her own face. He hugged her back as tight as he could. Finally she put him down and turned back to me.

"But how is this possible?"

"Our story is not one that should be discussed or told in this place. Do you know of a safe place we can talk?"

"Yes I do. Head to the car park; I'll meet you there in five minutes." We nodded and left her to finish her work. Five minutes later she appeared and led us to her car. Liam climbed in the back as I took shotgun.

"Do you have everything you need?" She asked us as she started the car.

"Yes. We have our stuff in our packs."

"Okay then, let me warn Mulder. He is unused to having vistors." We both nodded our understanding and she pulled out her phone and hit a few buttons before placing it near her ears. After a few minutes she started talking. "Mulder I am on my way home and I'm not coming alone." Another pause, we respectively chose not to use our gifts to hear the other side of the conversation. "I want to wait to tell you, because if I tell you now even you won't believe it. Should I pick up food?" Pause. "Okay I will get Chinese or pizza. See you in a bit" She hung up the phone and turned to us. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese, we had pizza last night." I answered, already knowing Liam's answer.

"Chinese it is then." She pulled out of the parking lot and headed to a small Chinese food restaurant. She parked the car and got out with me and Liam following. She ordered Orange Chicken with Egg Drop Soup and Veggie Lo Mein for herself. Kung Fu Chicken with a spicy soup and regular Lo Mein for 'Mulder'. I got myself Sweet and Sour Chicken with Wor Wonton Soup and White Rice. Liam got Beef and Broccoli with Wor Wonton Soup and White rice. She paid for the order and when we had it we left. She drove outside of town for about 20 minutes before turning to a dirt road. About 2 minutes later we came across a gate and I hopped out to open it. She drove the car through the gate and I shut it behind the car then hopped back in. She drove further up the driveway until a small house appeared at the end.

She parked the car and shut off the engine before getting out. I followed her with the food with Liam bringing up the rear. We entered the house. It was a little messy but it had a nice comforting feel to it. She set her keys and bag down on a table and hung up he jacket. She then called out for the other occupant.

"Mulder, I'm home!" At the sound of her call a door in the back of the room opened and a tall man stepped out.

"Finally Scully! Who are these kids?"

"Emily and William." Was her simple answer. I watched as Mulder's hazel eyes few wide and his jaw dropped.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to speak. "Really? But How? Emily died and William was adopted."

"Mulder, I can assure you that it is them. I had them DNA tested to prove it. I wanted to have this proof before bringing them to you." Scully told him in a soft voice. She pulled out the folder with the DNA test results and handed it to him. He read them quietly for a few seconds.

"This says that Emily has no traces of Purity. But how can that be?"

"The short answer is they figured out how to make Purity activate human junk DNA. That is what they were doing to me. And when my powers didn't show they would give me a higher dose. But perhaps we should eat before we get into the details. But I will show you one of my memories, if you're willing?"

He nodded so I crossed the room to stand in front of him. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the memory of when Dana Scully, my mother, introduced me to her partner. I reached up with my left hand and touched it to his neck, the highest part of him I could reach and stay flat on my feet. I watched the memory with him and when it was over I pulled my hand back and retreated back towards Liam. I nudged him forward towards his father. As Liam approached him Mulder kneeled down on the floor with tears in his eyes. When Liam was close enough to him Mulder put his hands on his shoulders and just stared into his eyes. And Liam stared back; finally Liam smiled and Mulder's tears fell down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Liam and lifted him up in a big bear hug while Liam wrapped his arms around his father's neck and held on tight. Mulder let him down after a few minutes and Liam turn towards his mother again. She wiped her own tears away and stroked his face as she placed her free arm around my shoulders.

"Let's eat the food before it gets cold." She told us all. We all nodded and Mulder led the way into the kitchen where there was a small table. We all sat down and I dished out the food while Mulder fetched the drinks. He poured Scully a glass of wine and got himself a beer.

"Water or Root Beer?" He called do us.

"Water for me please." I answered him.

"Root Beer please." Was Liam's answer. Mulder retrieved the drinks and brought them to the table then sat down himself.

Dinner was quiet and filled only with the sounds of food being eaten and drinks being swallowed. Finally we were all done and had tossed the trash into the can and placed the glasses in the sink. All of us then moved to the couch in the living room. Mulder took a squashy arm chair and pulled Scully into his lap. She sat sideways with her legs dangling off the edge of the chair and her arms around his neck. Liam and I took the couch.

_Perhaps would had better tell your story first Liam._

_Why?_

_Because you have a connection to both of them, I am just her daughter and you're younger and you look dead on your feet._

_Fine._

The adults watched us silently for a moment until the conversation they could not hear finished, Liam took a deep breath and started to tell his tale.

A/N: I am stopping there and the next chapter will be the tales of the kids.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily 4

Liam took a deep breath and looked to my parents. "My tale is pretty simple. I was raised on a farm in Wyoming. My life was simple and good. I had good grades in school and a couple friends. I have always been short, but I like it. About three years ago now something happened. I started noticing these weird people following me. They would watch me get out of school and walk home or to the bus stop. They followed me when I went with my mother to the store or something. It creeped me out. However one day I saw this strange girl. She had flaming red hair and icy blue eyes. She distracted the weird men and one day they stopped appearing. I learned about 7 months ago who they were. They were members of a conspiracy within something called the government and they wanted me. Three days ago I was placed in foster care, on my "father's" request. Emmy met me at the SS building and we left and destroyed my paperwork, except my birth certificate.

"I learned about the same time about the conspiracy that I was adopted as a baby. I started to have weird dreams. They weren't images but color. I saw a lot of red and blue as well as some hints at brown and green. I came to associate these color dreams and the way they came to me to be my real parents. I wanted so badly to meet them to ask why they gave me up and if they still wanted me 9 years later. I found out that Emmy was on the same mission, but she knew who her mother was at least. Two months after that we came to discover that we were brother and sister. We had the same eyes and we could both raise our eyebrows in the exact same way. That and we had the same blood type. But it wasn't true really until today when Dr. Scully read us the test results." He stopped talking only ten minutes had passed since he started telling his tale.

This is where I would pick up the story.

"Before I get to my part in this you need to know. I was help captive until about three months ago with a man named Jeffrey Spender. He told me about a baby who was part alien whom he gave the metal shot to get rid of his powers as a final revenge against his father. It didn't work. It only inhibited his physical powers; his mental powers still function and eventually he gained his physical powers back, once the metal worked its way through his system."

This seemed to shock the two adults. So we gave them a few minutes to digest this news. They looked to us with pale faces.

"Please, I know this is a lot to take in at once but there is more. My tale is sadder and longer then Liam's. Please I will answer any question I can at the end. My tale starts at the age of three. Around Christmas time of that year both of my 'parents' had died strange deaths and I was about to be put into a special home because I was "sick". Then one day a red-haired woman came into the home I was staying in. I don't remember much about her. She smiled at me a lot and her eyes were blue, just like mine. Then I got really sick and was taken to a hospital where I got worse. One night the smiling woman wasn't with me some men came in and took me away and placed a doll like thing in my place. The doll had beep-beep noises when the heart wire was hooked up to them. Once I was out of the room I heard the beep-beep noise sound like a really long beep.

"The men took me to a plane and I was flown to England as I later learned. I was given pills and they made me feel better, but I couldn't go outside. I lived there alone until about six years or so ago. A woman was brought in and she lived with me and taught me everything I needed to know. I learned about 10 years' worth of schooling in about 2 years. That was their first indication that I was starting to gain powers. I learned really quickly and picked up everything in the building. In essence my mental abilities were shining through. They started doing tests that hurt me because of this fact.

"I didn't like those tests. I wanted out. One day I was looking outside my window and I wanted to feel the sun on my face. I stretched my hand towards the window and the window glass shattered and I ran out the window.

"They didn't find me for a few years. They caught me again about six months ago. I was held in a facility in DC. But they still weren't able to hold me. I had pieced together what was going on and tried to escape twice; so they drugged me. In my dreams I dreamed of the woman who stayed with me in the hospital.

"Then when they brought in Jeffery and I told him about my dreams in his dreams. He told me that the woman was my mother. He had read it in something called the X-Files. He told me her name was Dana Katherine Scully and that she was a DR. He helped me escape and gave me the names of some people who could help me control my gifts.

"Two months ago I contacted Liam for the first time. That's how they recaptured me in the first place. I was distracting the men who were following him. About a month ago I got access to a computer. I searched the name Jeffery had given me and it led me here and to the hospital. I watched you for over two weeks before I went and got Liam. We came back to the hospital. I was very nervous of how to tell you all of this but I had to. You need to know and I need my mother, as does Liam." I couldn't look in their eyes' as the tears returned so I looked down at the floor.

I felt Liam crawl into my lap and burrow his head into my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly to me. At that point my memory caught up with me and I relived the most horrible part of my past. I don't know how long passed before I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me tightly against them. Sometime after that my sense of smell came back to me, and I smelt something salty, like sunflower seeds. Eventually I realized that Mulder had wrapped me in his arms. When he noticed that I was myself again he loosened his hold on me and looked me in the eye.

"Flashback?" I nodded yes to his question and he gave me one last squeeze before letting me go. "How bad did it get?"

"Bad enough that a 10 year old wanted to kill herself. I don't ever want to go back. I accept what was done to me, but they'll never do it to me again. I need a family; I have a brother in Liam. But for so long we were both without our real mother. Until today, it was proven that she is still alive. It was proven that she is our mother."


	5. Chapter 5

Emily

5

I point to Dana as I said this. Tears were pouring down her face and she once again came forward to wrap her arms around me and Liam, who was still in my lap. I buried my face where her neck and shoulder met. Finally she spoke, her voice hoarse with her sobs.

"I didn't know that you were still alive. I thought you had died and that the people who did this to us had cleaned up their work. I gave William up, because I didn't think that I could protect him from the people who wanted him. I guess that giving him up only protected him for a short time and hurt us both. I am sorry, both of you. If I had known, nothing would have stopped me from trying to find you guys. I have missed you both soooo much."

She must have been more hurt then I thought because she let us go and wrapped her arms around herself and started to sob. Using my gifts I sensed just how shaken she was and moved Liam off of my lap and moved to wrap my arms around her, like she had for me.

"You couldn't know that I was still alive, and you couldn't know what would happen to Liam. The important part is that you are here now, we are here now. We cannot live in the past. We have to learn to live with what has happened and make a better future and a better present."

She quieted down, slowly. Eventually she stopped sobbing and the tears stopped flowing. She nodded at me and gave me a watery smile before standing up. She paced the floor until Mulder got up and wrapped her in his arms, she relaxed into his hold as she thought. She looked into his eyes and they had a private conversation. We didn't use our powers and intrude.

"Okay now is not the best time to make decisions, those should wait until we are a little more clear-headed. So how about we all call it a night? I only have one quest room set up, but I do have a camper bed that you both can use." Dana told us both. We both nodded and stood up to follow her. She led us up a small flight of stairs and into a small room. Mulder left us briefly to grab the camper bed. He brought the bed into the room and set it up. Liam walked over to the camper bed and set his backpack down on it while I took the bed that was in the room. I was a twin extra-long and had plain sheets in a beige color on it; the sheets were soft to the touch. I felt Dana leave the room, seconds later she returned with another set of sheets for the camper bed and a couple more thicker blankets. We heard her thoughts before she could speak, but we let her say them out loud anyway.

"These are in case you get cold, this time of year it can get pretty cold at night. We are just down the hall; come find us if you need us." She said before her and Mulder left the room. A few seconds later Mulder comes back in.

"Your bathroom is right across the hall, feel free to shower or anything. You won't keep us up." He told us. We both nodded and Mulder retreated. I sighed and stretched my muscles in my back. All the stress from the day had caused my muscles to tense up and tighten beyond what was comfortable; I decided to take a shower to loosen them up. I walked over to the bed and my bag and picked out my pajamas and clean underwear. In another compartment of the bag I pulled out my shower stuff: shampoo, conditioner, body was, face was, shaving cream and a razor. I take my stuff to the bathroom. Under the sink were clean towels, so I pulled one out and placed it within easy reach of the shower. I placed everything I needed inside the shower and turned on the water. I hopped in after adjusting the temperature to where I liked it.

I stood under the spray rolling my neck and hearing it pop. I quickly washed my hair and body, before washing my face and shaving my legs. After I finished I stood under the spray until the water started to cool down. I turned off the water and hopped out of the shower. I dried myself off and slipped on my underwear and my blue plaid pajama bottoms. I sensed Dana's presence outside the door and turned my back to the door as I slipped my tank top over my head. I had just gotten it over my head and was about to turn around when a quiet knock sounded and the door opened.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dana in the doorway. Her eyes were wide and gazed at what she could see of my back. I turned around and faced her. My movement seemed to shake her and she looked up from my back and into my eyes.

"What happened to you?" she asked in a quiet voice. She walked further into the room and moved me back to face the shower as she lifted the back of my tank top. She ran her hands across the scars of my back. Some of them were small, only 3 or 4 inches in lengths; while others spread from shoulder blade to hip. Each of the scars was raised and white. They stood out in the light of the bathroom. I could feel the anger rising in her, and I hadn't even answered the questions.

"They thought that maybe my powers were the ability to heal, and that it was unconscious. So they cut me. The small cuts came first and I did heal faster than a normal human, but still not like they hoped. The years passed and my ability to heal speed up; so the cuts got bigger. But I still didn't heal like they thought I should. Eventually they stopped, and one of the nurses cleaned and bandaged the cuts and put stitches in the large ones. I spent a lot of my childhood sleeping on my stomach." I told her what the scars were, in a nonchalant tone; which seemed to piss her off more. She didn't understand how I could be so calm about this.

"Who in the world would cut a child is beyond me." She murmured as her hands continued to explore the cuts on my back. "How deep did they cut?" She asked me.

"Not that deep, just deep enough to cause me pain and to draw blood." I told her.

"Does William have any cuts like this on him?" Terror filled her voice and thoughts at this; so I stepped away from her hands and tugged down my tank before turning to her and making eye-contact with her.

"No he doesn't. The only scars that boy has, is from being a kid, specifically a boy. He has scars from falling out of trees and off of horses, from falling out of rocks and playing with his father's carving knife. But the people who did this to me, did NOT get ahold of Liam." My words and voice seemed to calm her down. She nodded and turned and left the bathroom.

I pulled on the long sleeve button up top that went with my pj's but left them unbuttoned and gathered my dirty clothes and hung up my towel to dry. I returned to the room and climbed into bed and fell into a troubled sleep; as normal.


	6. Chapter 6

Emily

6

My sleep was fitful and full of nightmares. I sealed off my mind, so Liam could sleep without me waking him up with my mental screams. But after 3 in the morning; I gave up and let my powers sweep the house. Liam's sleep was light, Dana-Mom's sleep was the same; her dreams were of the terrors of Liam's infancy and her decision to give him up, with me on the fringes. Wait, where was Mulder? My mind did another sweep and found his thoughts were that of someone awake. He was in the back room downstairs, and slipping into his mind; I found that the room was his office.

I silently get out of bed and pad downstairs. He must have heard me on the stairs, because he poked his head out of the room when I reached the landing. He motioned his head towards the room and I nodded. I followed him into the room and shut the door behind me. The room was filled with newspaper and magazine clippings dealing with paranormal phenomena. It fit what I knew about Mulder from my time with the Consortium and from Mom's mind for the past few weeks.

"Nightmares?" He questioned.

I nod, and he smiles and gives me a one-armed hug. I leaned into the hug. He let me go and sat at the desk and finished clipping a new story from a tabloid. He hung it up on the wall then turned towards me.

"I'm sorry you have nightmares. Does William have them too?" He asked.

"No he doesn't. Well, he has mine if I don't block my mind before I fall asleep. But that hasn't happened since the first few nights we stayed in the same area." I answered with a small smile and a shrug of my shoulder. He accepts my answer and leads me from the room and into the kitchen. He got out a pan and set it on the stove before grabbing the milk from the fridge and two packets of hot chocolate from the pantry. He went to work on heating up the milk while I found two glasses and poured the powdered chocolate into them.

While waiting for the milk he turned to me and asked: "How are they sleeping?"

I turned my attention to Liam's sleep. It was still light, with no dreams. He was simply dozing. Next was mom's sleep. Her sleep was uneasy, her dreams were not nightmares, but they weren't pleasant either.

"Their sleep is fitful, but no nightmares." I told him, when suddenly Liam started screaming silently for his mother. I slipped into his dream world to find CSM holding him, choking him. I yanked my mind out of his and bolted up stairs saying over my shoulder.

"Scratch that, we have one nightmare." I rushed into the room we were staying in and picked up my little brother, glad that he was so tiny, and let him calm down to my heartbeat. It took 20 minutes but he calmed down and his sleep was peaceful once again. Mulder had followed me and watched as I calmed him down.

Once Liam was resting peacefully, Mulder came in and took him from my arms and walked out of the room; I followed. We walked down the hall, past the bathroom to a set of double doors. He opened the door on the right and led us into the master bedroom. Mom was curled up in a ball on one side of the bed. I could see tears on her face. Mulder turned to me and handed Liam back to me.

I watched as he went to the other side of the bed and started to rub her shoulders. She started to relax and she uncurled herself from her tight ball. Mulder throws his thoughts at me; the equivalent of shouting in my ear. I wince and nod my head at him before moving to mom's left side and placing Liam there.

He immediately cuddles up and lays his head over her heart; letting the steady beat lull him into a deep, dreamless sleep. She also relaxes and pulls her little boy closer into his side. Her sleep becomes deeper and dreamless as well. I breathe a sigh of relief at sensing this from both of them before leaving the room and heading back down into the kitchen, just as the milk was ready.

I quickly turned the stove off and let the milk settle. I felt Mulder behind me and let him take over pouring the hot liquid into the mugs. We drink the hot chocolate in silence. My mug was almost empty when he speaks.

"When we were up there, you winced, why?" He asked.

"The way you directed your thoughts at me to tell me that you wanted to see if they would calm down if we put them together on your bed; it was like you were close to my ear and shouting. It hurt just the same as that." I told him with a smile.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain." He sounded and looked a little sheepish.

"Oh, it's not really your fault; you have no idea how to project your thoughts. Maybe we can work on that. How many nights a week can you not sleep?"

"Well, most days I can actually sleep; if your mother is beside me. But there are some nights when she has the graveyard shift at the hospital or is too tired to drive home and I don't sleep on those nights."

"Then why are you awake now?"

"I have my son and someone I thought was dead sleeping in the other bedroom. That kind of took my mind for a spin and now I can't turn it off."

"Then let's exhaust your mind, and hopefully mine too. Let's go outside to the front porch."

"Why outside?"

"I don't want to wake Liam up; so if we put distance between us we are less likely to wake him up."

"Oh okay."

We move outside and sit on the porch across from each other. I start on the litany I was taught about talking mind-to-mind.

"Okay so I was taught by regular talking. So we will think like normal. To start I want you to just whisper my name inside your head. If it helps to mouth along with your head, go ahead and do that."

With that I just relax and look up at the stars; they were brighter in Wyoming, but still they were visible out here outside of the city. I was tracing constellations in the sky when I heard a whisper in the back of my mind.

_Emily_

It was Mulder. I turned to him and nodded to show that I heard him. He smiled a smile of someone who has accomplished a Herculean task. I get up from my spot on the stairs and move down them to the base of the stairs.

"Now, for me to be able to hear if we were speaking out loud you would have to speak a little louder. The same goes for if you want to speak to my mind. Try it." I start stretching, hoping to tire both my mind and my muscles enough for me to sleep.

His voice came into my mind again. I walked back up the steps to where he was sitting.

"Good. Now throughout tomorrow I want you to randomly call my name at one of those levels. If I am in the same room the whisper will work. And if I am in a different work the regular conversation volume will work. But you need to remember to say my name, otherwise anyone with this ability will hear you if you're in their range." I told him before making my way inside.

I did one last sweep of the house before returning to my bed. But I found that I still could not sleep. So I got out of bed and went into mom's and Mulder's room. I snuggled into mom's other side and placed my hand on Liam's back.

Soon I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I decided to have this be from Scully's pov for the first part and third person omniscient for the second half. Please leave a review answering the question at the bottom; I'm torn between outcomes at this point.

Emily 7

I woke up the next morning very warm and weighed down. I picked my head up and found that I had both William and Emily on my chest. Mulder was on William's other side and was already awake. When he saw me move he leaned over and kissed me; like he did every morning, although this was the first morning we did so with one of our kids' between us.

That thought brought a smile to my face and I know he felt it against his lips. He pulled away to smile at me and another thought occurred to me, but this one took the smile from my face. Emily was not his daughter; would that change things in any way but for the better.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He asked softly so he wouldn't wake Emily or William.

"Well I first though about the fact that though we kiss every morning this; is the first time we've had to with one of our kids between us. But then I remembered that Emily is not your daughter and that made me worry if that fact would change anything." She said looking down at her sleeping son. He was nine years old, but he was still so small; it looked like he was taking after his mother in the height department.

"It will change things; for the better. I think I can love her like my own. After all she has some qualities that are like me: eidetic memory, memory cascades and vivid flashbacks. That and I think she has my smirk." He smirked as he said this and I laughed silently.

"So she's your daughter now too?" I asked lightly, trying not to let the desperate hope leak into my voice. But he must have heard it anyway, because he cupped my cheek to keep our eyes locked.

"If she wants me to be her dad, I will in a heartbeat." I smiled and leaned up and kissed him before kissing Williams forehead. Mulder got out of bed and headed into the bathroom for his daily shower. I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 11 am on Saturday. Normally on Saturdays we share the shower, and so I rolled William over to his sister and climbed out of bed and followed Mulder into our bathroom.

Emily woke up when she heard Mulder get out of bed and picked her head up to check that it was Mulder. She saw Liam curled up on Dana's other side and they both were sleeping soundly. She smiled; she had her mother back, and a potential father. Life had gone from bad to uncertain to very good in the span of a month. She heard the toilet flush and laid her head back down and pretended to be asleep. She heard Dana and Mulder's conversation and knew that without a doubt she had found her family beyond her brother. She opened her eye when she felt Liam being moved closer to her and watched as her mom; _her mom_; headed into the bathroom. She sat up against the headboard and waited until she felt the feeling of hot water hit her mom and then she left the room, leaving Liam still sleeping on the bed. She headed into the room she shared with her brother and pulled out her bag and dug around for some clean clothes. She pulled out a t-shirt that had a bunch of holes and a pair of loose jeans that also had holes in them. She changed into them and headed into the kitchen and started to brew some coffee before looking in the fridge for some food. She pulled out the shredded cheddar cheese. She bent down to look in the vegetable crisper and pulled out a red bell pepper and an onion. She set her finds on the counter then turned back to look for some more protein. She found bacon in the meat drawer as well as some precooked ham. She decided on the ham; less mess and pulled out the butter and milk. She set all of her ingredients on the counter together and started searching for the pots and pans. She found them in a bottom cupboard near the stove and pulled out a large one and a small one. She started dicing the onion and bell pepper before she found the olive oil and poured a little into the smaller pan. She sautéed the deiced veggies and when she finished she turned down the heat as low as it would go and put a cover over the pan and started on the rest of the omelets.

Liam came down as she was cracking the eggs. He helped her crack the rest and beat the air into them as she started dicing the ham and threw it into the veggies to warm it up. She heated up the other pan and quickly started to make the omelets, adding the cheese and allowing it to melt before adding a little of the ham and sautéed veggies. She folded one end over the other and transferred it to a plate that Liam had brought her. She handed it to him and he sat down to eat just as her Mom and Mulder came down the stairs.

She started to make another omelet and when it was done she handed it to her mom.

"Here you go mom." She said quietly with a shy smile on her face. Her mother returned the shy smile, her eyes alight with happiness.

"Thank you Sweetie." She replied as her dad poured two cups of coffee and handed her one. Emily turned back, and started to make one for Mulder. As she worked she thought about how to approach the whole calling him dad thing. She came to the decision to just call him dad, quietly as she handed him his plate.

"Here Dad." She said even quieter then when she spoke to Dana. She watched as his eyes widened and heard Dana choke on her coffee, Liam just smiled; having heard her thoughts as she debated what to do. Mulder eventually leaned down and kissed her cheek before sitting down next to Dana. Emily relaxed and sighed with relief before turning and making her own omelet.

The family of four ate their breakfast in silence then Liam and Mulder did the dishes and Dana followed Emily upstairs. She stopped Quinn before could enter the room she and Liam shared.

"Come on." She said simply, but her eyes were both soft and hard. Emily knew she could slip into her mother's mind to figure it out, but she would only do that if necessary; she wouldn't invade her mother's privacy like that. So she simply followed her mother into the room she woke up in. Her mother motioned for her to sit down on the bed; Emily did so and watched as her mother headed into her closet and came out with a couple pair of worn jeans and long sleeve shirts. She handed them to Emily.

"Go try them on." She ordered. Emily hesitated.

"I don't need any clothes mom." She said. Emily watched her mom's eyes narrow and her lips thin.

"How many pairs of jeans do you have with you?"

"Five."

"Okay how many of them are holey?"

"All of them."

"Where are the holes located?"

"Upper and inner thighs on all of them, knees on some." Now Emily could see where she was going, but she still was not used to taking charity.

"Exactly my point. Now go try those on." Dana ordered Emily; who obeyed and headed into the attached bathroom. She pulled on each pair before folding all but the last one; she was wearing that pair. She came out of the bathroom and found her mother was in the closet again. She sat on the bed and waited for a few minutes before her mother came out of the closet.

"Here, I figure that these will tide you over until we figure everything out and if you don't fit in them right now, you will in a few years." She said as she came out with a pile of clothes that included short and longed sleeved shirts as well as sweats and dress pants and one slinky black dress that looked like it would be way to short in the bust area for her mother.

Emily was feeling overwhelmed; never had anyone shown her such kindness. She started breath fast and tears stung her eyes and as she talked the sobs could be heard as stutters and slurs in her words.

"I-I can't take a-a-al-all of t-th-thi-this." She stuttered and let the tears fall down her face. Dana instantly crossed the room and knelt in front of her.

"Why can't you take all of this, sweetie?" She asked softly using her hands to brush away her daughter's tears.

"I don't take charity." Emily's conviction in her statement overcame her tears and her voice was firm.

"But, love, it's not charity." Emily went to interrupt but Dana stopped her. "Hush, it's not; it's a mother taking care of her child. I am your flesh and blood; I may not have carried you inside of me for nine months like I did William, but you are still my daughter." Now both women had some tears in their eyes, and in Emily's case she was sobbing, but she held her voice together as she spoke.

"I know, it's just I've never had someone who cared for me like this. I've never had the chance to have someone like that." Then the dam broke and the sobs wracked her frame.

Dana just sat up on the bed next to her daughter and pulled her into her arms and rocked them back and forth as she cried her own tears. Her tears for the years taken away from them, for the years her daughter spent in torture and pain. For her son who she gave up to protect him. She cried for the family she now had.

Emily just cried with relief. She didn't have to do it on her own; she had people to pick her up when she fell and a reason to never go back to the darkness. She nestled into the warmth provided by her mother's arms around her and just let the tears come.

They sat on the bed in silence only broken by sobs and sniffles for ten minutes before Emily calmed down.

"I love you mom." She whispered and lifted her tear stained face to meet Dana's.

"I love you too sweetie. Now go put on a clean, hole-less shirt and we'll all sit down and talk about what to do and what we need to get this house, if we can, set up for four people." Emily nodded and left the room and headed into the room she shared with her brother and changed into one of her mother's shirts. The shirt was a little loose in the bust area but it otherwise fit.

She ran her hands down the front of the shirt, feeling the soft, worn material and she inhaled her mother's scent before she headed down the stairs and back into the kitchen. Mulder had pulled Dana into his lap and Liam sat across from them. Emily sat down next to her brother.

"Well, the first thing to cover is I think already known, but I think it needs to be said for clarification: Do you want us to stay?" Emily started.

"Yes," came the answer from both Mulder and Dana, without any hesitation. And Emily sighed with relief, even though she had known the answer.

"Now I have a question; Do you too mind sharing a room for a little while?" Dana asked her two children.

"I don't mind, mainly because I don't really sleep at night. So I wouldn't really be using the room for much more then storage.

"That'll fade; once you get used to being here and you feel the love of your mother surround you. It did for me." Mulder told her, and Emily smiled.

"Then, if that is the case; I'd want my own room. I'm a teenage girl after all." Emily told them shyly.

"Okay, for the moment you and William will share. Right now I want to two of you to make a list of what you need: clothes, toiletries, etc. Include stuff you want to like books, CDs and toys. While you do that me and Mulder will discuss our options. We'll call you when we're done." Dana told them and they both nodded and headed up the stairs, grabbing two pads of legal paper and two pens from the coffee table in the living room on their way up.

They made it to their room and went to their respective beds and started to work on the lists. Each of them started with stuff they absolutely needed before moving onto things that would be nice to have before finishing up with stuff they wanted. They kept their mind in their room and let their parents discuss what they needed to discuss.

Emily's must-have list included

Underwear and bras

Short sleeved shirts

Long sleeved shirts

Shorts

Jeans

Socks

Shoes

Non-travel sized toiletries

Pillow

She then tore off that piece of paper and made a list of nice-but-not-totally needed list. It included:

My own room.

Full bed

Two sets of sheets and pillowcases

Desk

Bookshelves

Dresser

Portable CD player

Speakers

She sighed before starting on her list of wanted things. She divided it up into sections: Movies, Music and Books and wrote down every title she could think of that she would like to have. She knew she wasn't going to get everything all at one, but it would give her parents a list for stuff like birthdays and Christmas.

William also made his lists; though his thoughts were higgledy-piggledy in his head and on the paper. He also wasn't as specific about what he needed, but he did get everything down onto the list.

When they finished they sat up in their room and waited for their parents to call them back downstairs.

A/N: Decided to end it here, and have the next chapter be what happens downstairs. Should I have them move to a new house; because in my head they only had that extra room and the other room was Mulder's office, it looked really small from the brief glances in IWTB. So I wanted to know if they should move into a bigger house of kick Mulder out of the office and have it be William's room or something.

Let me know in a lovely review.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily 8

Mulder and Scully, Mr. and Mrs. Spooky, Spooky and Ice Queen, Fox and Dana, House-husband and Dr. D. K. Scully; these were the names they went by now a days. As the two of them watched their kids walk up the stairs to work on the lists Dana wanted them to do; both of them realized that a new, very important name had been added to the list: Mom and Dad.

Both of them had goofy grins on their face as they watched the kids head upstairs. Mulder nuzzled his nose into Scully's hair as they just let the moment of realization wash over them; they were parents again, and this time they were never letting go. Scully let the atmosphere last for a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"They're back." She said quietly into the quiet room.

"They are, and this time it will be different; we don't have to really worry about the conspiracy, you have a stable job that doesn't require you to fly across the country at a moment's notice, I have been cleared off all charges, and most importantly: I'm not going anywhere." Mulder told her, pulling back from her hair and turning her face to the side so she could see his eyes.

"I know you're here to stay, Mulder." She said as she leaned back and kissed his cheek before standing from his lap and moving to the chair next to him.

"Now here comes the hard part, Mulder. What are we going to do space wise. We only have that one little room. I know Emily said that she didn't mind sharing with William, but what teenager really wants to share a room with her 9 year old brother; and what brother wants to share a room with his older sister." Scully spoke at a normal volume, knowing that if the kids wanted to hear their conversation they could do so very easily, that and she didn't want to hide from her kids.

"I know we could give her my office, but that room is even smaller than the room they're both in. I don't quite think that this house is up to have four people living in it." Mulder replied.

"But can we move?" Scully asked, remembering how hard it was to move into this house.

"Yes we can. Skinner called yesterday about an hour before you guys came home. The FBI has finally released our accounts. We now have access to everything: bank checking and savings accounts, investment portfolio and my trust fund. Skinner also said that he managed to get both our checking accounts emptied to our savings so our years-long inactivity didn't decrease the money inside the accounts, and now the money has grown inside the savings accounts with the interest. Babe my name is cleared now; we don't have to hide me away in some stuffy house way outside of town. We can do anything we want to do, and that includes finding a house large enough to have four bedrooms and either one really large office or two smaller ones." He paused and let what he just said sink in before continuing.

"And to tell you the truth; I still feel stuck here, in this house. So maybe moving won't be such a bad thing. We can start fresh; not just the two of us but the four of us." Mulder told her quietly and fell silent letting her absorb and process everything.

Scully fell silent letting his words wash over her. They had access to their money that the FBI had frozen when they went on the run after Mulder's death sentence. Deputy Director Kersh had apparently delayed that order until Skinner could use the authority they had each given him to transfer the money from their checking into savings so it would continue to grow. The FBI had then drug their feet to release his funds; hers had been released within six months of the pedophile priest and the body swappers, but she wasn't the one convicted to death row. So the FBI had slowly but surely earased that from his file and went about unfreezing everything. She was glad that they had his property portfolio because it would make them look better when applying for a loan to buy a new house; because they would by a new house.

Mulder had told her that he felt trapped in this house; and so did she. She could still feel the fear that they would find them and that Mulder would be taken away from her. Again. She's lost him twice, a third would break her. And he was right the four of them would do better in a new place. So she went to the table where the kids got their legal pads; Mulder used them to write out any idea that he had, so they were all over the house. She grabbed one and brought it back to the table and pulled a pen out of one of the drawers of junk in the kitchen.

She sat back at the table and got ready to write, before she spoke to Mulder.

"Okay, let's make a list of what we need in a new house, and decide on how much we can spend with our own money, and if we need to ask the bank for a loan." She told him.

"I don't think we'll need a loan Scully, if we can wait until my parent's places sell, which a Realtor I talked to today after I got the call from Skinner said that it wouldn't take long at all, apparently those neighborhoods are very popular now for the richer side of life. I was going to fly out there for a few days and get everything squared away and the houses up on the market." Mulder told her quietly, not knowing how she would respond; it would be the longest time they have ever been apart since going on the run.

"If you're sure. Maybe you can see if she has any listings nearby, that we could look at." Scully replied, she seemed to be ignoring the whole separation aspect.

"I promise to get it down as fast as possible so I can come home; I don't like to be apart form you for more than a few hours." He pressed and she nodded, knowing why he was pushing it.

"I'll miss you too, but we need to get back to the list, because if we talk about you leaving then I'm going to have a break down." She told him, kissing his cheek to remind herself that he hasn't left yet. He smiled and nodded before turning to the blank pad of paper.

"Well first I would assume that we would want at least four rooms, I think the max should be six, so we have a guest room. It also needs to be nearby, unless you want to try your luck at a different hospital?" He trailed off, asking her.

"Right now, I think I need to stay, plus I still have a year left on my original contract. I have heard rumors that a doctor and the non-Catholic hospital is retiring around then, so I might apply to work there to fill up their numbers. So the house should still be around this area." Scully told him.

"Okay, so far we have at four to six rooms, in this area. Near schools, or do you think we should homeschool them?" He continued.

"William, could go to a school here, I would like a private school for him. As for Emily; I have no idea, we'd have to ask her where she would rather go. But we can decide on that after we get a house." Scully replied and added it to the list.

They continued to put what they would like in a house on the list; making sure to keep the list at stuff that would be good for a family of four and not a family of two, like they were.

An hour later they had their list and so Scully made to call the kids down when Mulder stopped her with a raised finger. She watched him with a raised eyebrow as he closed his eyes and concentrated on making sure he did this right.

_Emily, you guys can come down now._ He thought and he thought that if he had spoken it out loud it would have been the right volume; like Emily had shown him last night. He opened his eyes and just waited to see if she had heard.

Sure enough not two minutes had passed when they both heard two pairs of footsteps on the staircase. Scully just raised her eyebrow higher and waited for him to explain; which he did.

"Last night; both Emily and I couldn't sleep, we started to make some hot chocolate when she sensed that William's sleep was plagued by a nightmare. She got him semi calmed down but I had the idea to put him with you; I tried to convey this without words, and she said it was like I shouted in her ear, so after we put William down with you she took me outside and had me work on what I needed to do. She then told me to practice at random times today; so I thought I would start right now." He told her and just as he finished both Emily and William made it into the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last story chapter for this piece. I will have an epilogue up her in the next couple of weeks. Enjoy and please R&R!

Emily 9

Emily and William sat back down at the kitchen table; William watched his parents as he read their body language, while Emily focused on the pad of paper and the list written on it while keeping her empathy skills scanning the area. The family of four was silent for a few minutes, neither side sure as to how to break the ice and get this conversation going. Finally Mulder decided to speak first.

"So, I just wanted to let you two know that I'm going out of town here in the next couple days to square away some details with my parents' estates. I will only be gone for a few days, but I need you both to make sure that your mother doesn't work herself into the ground." He told them, smiling a little bit at the last part and sending Scully a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him before raising her eyebrow at him in response.

Emily smiled and just rolled her eyes. Wishing they would get on with it. They both seemed to sense her growing impatience so they got back to business. "I am also going to put in for half days until he returns, because we have stuff we need to do." Scully told them both.

"Like what?" William asked.

"We need to get some more clothes for you two, and some other stuff that you'll need, and a stop at the grocery store to get food for the next week; I suspect that the food levels we had before won't last as long with two more family members in the house." Scully told her children.

"Then when I return we are going to see if there is a bigger house in the area; this house has now outgrown its need. The family house needs to be bigger and we don't need this much land." Mulder told them. Both kids knew that the reason for the house in first place was so no one would notice Mulder, a fugitive at the time, running around to work off some excess energy from staying indoors all day.

The kids seemed both apprehensive and excited about the move, and would wait to decide which one, when they went house hunting, whether with their parents or through their powers.

"Then, we need to decide what to do about schooling?" Emily asked sensing the topic in her parents' minds.

"Just what about school?" Asked William, always the 8 year old boy.

"We need to get you signed up in a school here instead of one in Wyoming and we need to figure out where Emmy will go, I can't imagine where she'd go or if she's missed any gaps." Scully answered.

"We still have time for that mom, it is still summer. If we try to do that all at once, then we'll stress ourselves out. We need to make a master list and just do a little bit at a time." Emily told her mother, sensing that her thoughts were starting to rush when a person heads into panic mode.

"Good idea. Do you two have your lists for us?" She asked taking a deep breath and calming herself down.

The kids wordlessly handed their lists over. She handed Liam's to Mulder as she looked at Emily's. When they finished they switched and Scully laughed to herself at the neatness of Em's list as compared to the higgly-di-piggly-di of her son's list. She noticed that clothes and full sized bathroom stuff were on both of their lists. She spent the most time looking at the books that her daughter wanted, making notes of which books she had that she could give her. When they went through both of the lists they asked William to put a star next to the ones he needed right away.

While he did that, they went around the kitchen and made another list of what they needed to buy at the grocery store. Preparing to go to the grocery store as well as a trip to get some of the more needed stuff on the kids' lists. When they were finished they got everybody into shoes, making a note to get new ones for the kids, after seeing that they both had worn soles on their shoes. The family headed into Scully's Ford Fusion and drove down the long driveway. Mulder made to get out of the car and open the gate, but the gate started to move on its own. He looked at the back seat and noticed that Emily's eyes were closed and her head was moving in the same direction and same speed as the gate. She was using her powers to open the gate.

He was slightly weirded out, but it was fine it would save him time and effort. So instead he just drove the car off the property as Emily shut the gate behind them.

They drove to the mall and parked outside of the food court entrance. The family walked into the mall and headed into a Levi's store. They bought three pairs of jeans for each Emily and William. They then headed to another store and bought each child a few more tee shirts and long sleeved shirts. A third store for shoes; each child got a new pair of winter boots and a pair of sneakers. Next was a stop that Scully and Mulder divided up. Mulder took William into a men's store and bought him some socks and underwear as well as getting him some stuff too. Scully and Emily headed into Victoria's Secret and had Emily sized properly for a bra. Then they went to a different store, made for teenagers and they bought Emily a few sports bras and regular bras. They also got some simple underwear for her to wear and socks.

They met back up with the boys in front of the food court. They ate a small lunch there before heading to Wal-Mart to get food and the other stuff on their lists. They got the food first; going through each and every aisle and picking out food to make enough meals for a week to feed the four of them. When that was done they headed over and got more underwear and socks for Emily and William, before heading over to the bathroom supplies. The boys went and picked out the stuff for William while Emily and Scully picked out Emily's stuff. They each got a large thing of shampoo and conditioner to share and their own body wash as well as a toothbrush and tooth paste and deodorant. They got everything besides the beds and new rooms on the needed list and headed home. All of them brought the bags into the house. Emily dropped her stuff of in the room she shared with Liam before heading downstairs and putting everything away with Scully and Liam, Mulder headed into his office to make travel arrangements to deal with his parents' estate.

He was still in his office when they had finished putting all of the food away. Scully got a call from the hospital and slipped into Mulder's office to take it and Emily and Liam headed into their room to put away their new stuff. Emily was feeling slightly overwhelmed again, and she hid it from her brother by taking their bathroom supplies to the bathroom where she sat on the toilet seat and just told herself that a mother and father should be the ones to do this for her. She accepted that easily, knowing that both Scully and Mulder wanted to do this; she could feel the love coming from them in waves like the sea. But she still didn't know how to deal with the feelings of not deserving the attention.

A memory of her time with the Consortium flashed through her head. She was almost unconscious, they had given her longer and deeper cuts than ever before, but still they didn't heal as they should even though Emily wanted them to, if only to stop the pain. She heard them talking about her and saying how she was a waste of ova and sperm; she was useless to them if she didn't have any abilities. She had been nine at the time and the words followed her as the nurse stitched the wounds up.

The words followed every time she didn't heal when they felt she should, never mind that the wounds she had healed from had left no scar and healed faster than normal. She broke out not to escape them, but the get away from the words they spoke. But still her memory would dredge those words up, driving her to panic attacks and long bouts of depression, where the only reason she kept moving was to get away from them, to never have to go back.

She slowly learned what a real family was through the thoughts and emotions of those she encountered on the street. One day, she was staying somewhere in Arizona, hiding really, when a family found her and offered her a place to sleep for a week, complete with her pick of the clothes they were going to give away, showers and three meals a day. Their thoughts were clean and Emily had scoured their thoughts to make sure that they wouldn't give her back up. She had already been found and taken once. One day she was sitting in there kitchen looking up random stuff on the internet when she decided to do a Google search of the name that Jeffery Spender had given to her a few months previously.

She did as much research and found pictures and news clipping featuring the woman from her only pleasant dream. She couldn't find anything on where she was then. That night the dreams changed; the woman was her mother, but just like the Consortium, she was disappointed in her and tossed her out to live on the streets and try to avoid the remaining members of the Consortium. The fear she felt during that dream was starting to resurface now, but at that point during her one week of normalcy she found herself drinking a glass of ice cold water when the knife block caught her attention. She moved the ceramic knife over to her and just stared at it.

The cutting on her back was the only time she felt important. The knife was in her hand and against the skin of her wrist before she could stop herself. The 14 year old Emily cut herself and snuck the knife out of the house with her when the week was up. She still had the knife; it was in the bottom of her backpack. She struggled with the thoughts, trying to focus on the love, but she felt like she was looking through a window.

What Emily didn't realize was that her mental blocks were slowly lowering, and Liam started to become aware of her mental state. He didn't know what to do, and made his way over to her backpack and took the knife from it place hidden in the bottom. He took it with him downstairs and knocked on the door to his father's office, he entered without waiting for them to answer to his knock.

"Something's wrong with Emily." He said without preamble. Both Mulder and Scully looked at him. Silently telling him to continue. Scully snapped her phone shut; hanging up on whoever was on the other line.

"Her head is in a dark place filled with insults, scars and blood. I found a knife covered in dried blood in her backpack. I think she's been cutting herself. Our powers to heal leave no scar, so she won't have to worry about any catching her after the fact." He got that out and Scully ran up the stairs and to the bathroom. Mulder followed at a slower pace, pulling William with him.

Scully stopped outside of the door to the bathroom and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She entered without knocking and saw Emily sitting on the toilet seat hyperventilating as whatever was going through her head, sucked her under. Mulder might know what she was going through, but it was Scully who knew how to deal with it. She picked a paper bag out of the counter under the sink; she kept them there for occasions such as this.

Wordlessly and without a noise she knelt down in front of her daughter. She opened the bag and handed it to her daughter.

"Emmy, come on baby, use this for me please. You need to regulate your breathing for me." She spoke in a soft soothing voice, and Emily found her hand taking the bag and moving it to her mouth. After a few minutes her breathing was more regular. Scully used the strength that her size hid and brought Emily down to the floor with her and she wrapped her arms around her daughter and just held her against her chest. Emily had stopped hyperventilating and the tears started. She unconsciously projected her thoughts directly to her mother, who actually saw them. No words were spoken as Emily cried on her mother's breast as Scully listened to what was going through her daughter's mind. When they caught back up to the present, Scully also had tears pouring down her face. Scully wrapped her arms tighter around her daughter and pressed her lips to the top of her head.

"Emily, I will spend every day for the rest of my life trying to convince you that you are important without the cutting, without the blood. What they did to you is wrong on so many levels; not because you were little, not because you were female, but because you are a human. They never should have touched you. They were so wrong when they said that you are worthless, because you are not; you are worth your weight in any precious metal or precious stone. Let no one tell you otherwise. I love you; you are my daughter, my flesh and blood and bone. I love you, I love William, and I love Mulder. You guys are my family, and I will protect what is mine with all of myself." Scully told her in a fierce whisper.

Emily's sobbing turned to simple crying as her mother's words and the truth behind them started the long process of healing her heart and mind. Emily's arms snaked around her mother, who was pressing kiss after kiss to the top of her daughter's forehead. Emily let the love her mother was pouring out sooth her soul and start the healing process. After another ten minutes sitting on the bathroom floor, both of them became aware of where they were sitting exactly and started to giggle. They stood up and left the room, Emily tried to also leave behind her old live and discover who she truly was, with and without her gifts.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Here is the final chapter; not quite how I wanted it to go, I wanted it to go longer, but I'm fresh out of ideas for this Fic.

Emily 10

Epilogue

The next few months passed. Mulder took care of his parents' estates, they did in fact sell rather quickly and for decent chunks of money. He returned home after a week in DC. The realtor he dealt with recommended another one in their area and three months after he returned the found the house.

The house was three stories plus a basement. The house was a little run down, and needed some TLC, but the four of them were happy with their decision. They started from the ground up. The basement was turned into three rooms: a small bathroom, just a toilet and sink, a small storage space where Mulder and Scully started prepping for the invasion they were sure would happen in 2012, and the last room was the largest space: a lounge room. The room had a large plasma screen TV with a Blu-Ray/DVD/VHS player, and a Wii. There were three different couches in the room and a pool table from Mulder's dad's house that he didn't want to sell so he brought it back with them. The first floor of the house contained a more subdued living room: with a smaller TV and matching sofas, it also had the formal dining room that they would use for holidays and parties, the kitchen was updated with modern appliances and a small table when it was just the four of them, and two small offices for both Mulder and Scully.

The second floor was remodeled as was the third floor. They left the Master Suite on the second floor alone and made that the guest room. The added another two suites to that floor, though they were smaller than the guest room. Emily and Will took these two rooms; Emily took the one with the larger closet. The third floor held another guest room and the real Master suite: this room had a walk in closet the size of the Kids' bathrooms and a bathroom the size of their bathroom and closet together. The bathroom came with a nice deep claw foot tub that was big enough for both Mulder and Scully to bathe in comfortably. It also had an enclosed shower and two sinks with mirrors and medicine cabinets. And another smaller room held a storage closet and the toilet.

All in all the family was quite content with their new house. They spent about a month furnishing it to their satisfaction. The basement furniture didn't match, the long couch was made up of black leather, while the two recliners were suede and the love seat was made of beige leather. The coffee table doubled as the storage unit for the movies and games, the sides were filled with shelves made for that job. The top of the table could come out and sit and knee level over the couch. The furniture in the first floor of the house was a tasteful dark brown leather with automated foot stools, the dining room table was a dark cherry wood that could fit at most 14 people. The table in the kitchen was a pale cherry wood that was made to fit just the four of them. Mulder and Scully's offices were twins: the desk was the exact same: a dark stained oak with room for paperwork, a computer and a printer/fax machine. Shelves filled the other two walls and the wall with the door ended up covered in photos. The differences were minor: Mulder used a Mac desktop while Scully used a Sony PC desktop. Scully's shelves contained medical journals and other types of books designed for someone in the medical/surgical field, and Mulder's shelves contained books on psychology, book writing, and of course books on conspiracy theories. The pictures on Mulder's walls were a mix of photos from his personal life: pictures of The Gunman, himself, Samantha, Scully and baby William and a mix of pieces he cut from the second copy of each conspiracy magazine he subscribed to; while Dana's was all personal: each member of her family had a picture on her wall, some had more.

The second floor was also personalized: the guest room was left the way it was; a queen sized bed was added to the room. Emily's room was painted a soft yellow color, that you couldn't see because she covered the walls in poster and filled bookshelves, her bedroom furniture was made out of wood painted black and included: a full sized bed covered in shades of blue and green, a desk that had room for a computer that she would get when her parents upgraded their systems, a bedside table and a dresser that was in her closet. Her black bookshelves contained her own movies, her CDs and of course her growing book collection. Will's room was painted a dark blue that matched his own black furniture: he had a loft bed with a desk and futon below the bed, he also had room for a computer. He also had a dresser that was also in his closet. He had a few shelves in his room for his movie and CD collection. He had a bunch of sport gear in his room, and was excited to learn how to play every sport he possibly could.

The third floor guest room matched the one on the second floor and the master bedroom had a queen sized bed with a sheer white canopy. The rest of the furniture matched: a long dresser in the closet, a his and her set of bedside tables and a small loveseat were made out of the same material: black stained wood and black fabric. The walls were left the way they were: white, and Dana planned to keep them that way.

After they were all settled William who adopted the nickname of Liam headed to a nearby private school, he did well in school and excelled in sports. Emily did school online on her dad's Mac and secretly hoped that it would be hers when her parents updated. She did that in the morning before Mulder dropped her off for her myriad of dance, art and acting classes. Her evenings were spent either in the pool or gym to get her workout. Her mother usually joined them.

Dana was still at Our Lady of Sorrow's hospital, but she was starting the application process for the non-religious hospital in the area. They were seriously considering her, in fact they were giving her whatever hours she wanted and a flexible schedule; she'd just be on call most of the time. She was really happy about this.

Mulder worked on collating years of case file notes together so he could start to write his book; he also had a few fiction books in the works. He loved Scully more for her suggestion during the pedo priest case. He then dropped the kids off at whatever they had going on before heading out to the practice he was working part time at.

Dana would then pick Emily up and they'd head to the YMCA for their evening workout while Mulder and Liam would do whatever they wanted.

They would head home and prepare dinner with two people cooking and the other two people on dishes. Liam would then work on his homework and Emily would practice the cello in her room. They watched an hour or so of mindless TV then went to their rooms. Emily would read or sketch, Will would toss a small basketball into a hoop set up over the futon or he'd play a video game on his PSP, and Mulder and Scully would use the time to act all couple-y.

All in all they were a very happy, typical American family. Emily and Liam were both glad that they had found their biological parents and left their previous lives behind them.


End file.
